Spider-Man: Web of Remnant
by Epiclot214
Summary: In an unexpected turn of events, Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, found himself in a world very unfamiliar to him: Remnant. After receiving an offer that promises to help him get home, Peter battles monsters, White Fang Faunus, and other sorts of criminals. And he has to do it alongside a girl in a red hood. But what happens when other people from New York come to Remnant too?
1. Ruby Rose

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'Dust'._

 _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed; there will be no victory in strength._

 _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a small, more honest soul._

* * *

The shattered moon emitted an illuminating glow down upon the small town nearby Satellite. On top of one of those rooftops was an explosion of light, and what came out was a young adult named Peter Parker. He was dressed in casual clothes and held onto a backpack. He dropped it and looked around.

"What happened?" Peter asked. "Where am I? How…" He stopped his words when he looked at the celestial body in the night sky. "What happened to the moon?" He stopped to take a breath. "Okay, Pete. Just stay calm and think about this. Maybe… No, that's not right. Maybe…" Suddenly, he had a funny feeling in his head. "Spider Sense!"

Peter followed his senses to the streets and onto a group of men. Most of them were big wearing sunglasses and black suits with red ties. But the one at the center was different. He had red hair, noticeable eyelashes, a bowler hat, a white jacket, and carried a black cane. He reignited his cigar as he entered the shop labeled "From Dust Till Dawn".

"A shady guy with a bowler hat surrounded by fancy, generic goons wearing sunglasses at night." Peter described. "Yeah, that's not suspicious. Good to know that wherever I am, there's always a call for a hero." He opened up his bag and pulled out a red costume.

Inside the shop, the man in charge, Roman Torchwick, confronted the shopkeep while his goons went through the aisles.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" he asked.

"Please." The shopkeep begged all afraid. "Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Calm down." Torchwick said. "We're not here for your money." He turned to his men. "Grab the Dust."

While most of the henchmen were draining the tubes of Dust, one of them looked in the back and saw a young girl browsing for comics. She wore a red hood over her head and had a pair of headphones on listening to music. The goon approached her and motioned for her to take the headphones on.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"Put your hands in the air, now." The goon demanded.

"Are you… robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Ooooooh." The girl wasn't phased by the threat. In fact, she only smiled, for the man had no idea he just threatened Ruby Rose.

Outside of the shop, Peter just finished changing into his iconic suit. He perched himself on top of a lamppost and looked down.

"Okay then." He spoke to himself. The plan is I swoop in through the door and get the first guy I meet. I then web the door so that they can't escape. Then, I…"

Suddenly, the front window shattered when two figured were thrown through. One was the goon. The other was Ruby. The red-hooded girl with silver eyes stood over her victim while she let loose a large, red, mechanical scythe. As she posed on the street, even Peter was taken aback.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day."

"Okay." Torchwick said. He turned to his goons. "Get her."

All the crooks jumped out the window to gang up on Ruby, and that was the superhero's cue. He shot a webline to one of their feet and hung them on the lamppost he jumped from. The criminals and Ruby looked at the iconic suit Peter wore and was stunned.

"Seriously, guys?" he asked. "It takes all of you to pick on a little girl?"

"Who the heck are you?" Torchwick asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda with the criminal on this one." Ruby said. "Who are you?"

"Me? Why, I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Now, watch this!"

Spider-Man jumped up and flipped one of the goons to the wall, and then, he stuck him there with a cluster of his webs. He was about to get the last of the goons, but Ruby already took care of that with her skills.

Torchwick couldn't help but be disappointed. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He turned to the two heroes. "Well, Red and—Spider-Man, was it—I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" He revealed a gun setting on his cane. "…I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

A red blast escaped the end of his gun, but Ruby and Spider-Man dodged it by flipping over it. When they landed back on the ground, Torchwick had gone. They turned around and saw him climbing a fire escape up the side of a building.

"Nice speed." Spider-Man pointed out. He looked at the shopkeep. "Hey, you doing all right?" The shopkeep nodded.

Spider-Man turned to go and chase Torchwick, but he already saw that Ruby had the same idea. He shot a string of web and followed her.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Spider-Man asked. "You can't get yourself involved in fighting a criminal. It's too dangerous."

"Same could be said to you." Ruby said.

"Please, I fought a guy with giant mechanical stilts who is scarier than eyelashes up there." Spider-Man returned. "The point is, don't…"

Suddenly, the two of them made it to the rooftop where Torchwick was.

"Persistent." He whispered.

"Give it up, fiend!" Ruby shouted. "You're outnumbered and you have nowhere to go."

Suddenly, an airship appeared from below opening a passenger door.

"What the…" Ruby asked.

"And that, kid, is called irony!" Spider-Man said.

"End of the line, you two!" Torchwick threw a red crystal towards the two of the heroes and fired his cane-gun again.

There was an explosion all right, but when the smoke cleared, not only was both Ruby and Spider-Man okay, but a new woman appeared that protected them both. She had a purple cape and clear glasses. Her name was Glynda Goodwitch. She then fired several purple bursts from her wand that hit the ship.

"What is going on?!" Spider-Man asked.

Torchwick entered the cockpit where a mysterious woman sat struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" he warned. The woman then let go and went to the open door while at the same time, keeping her face in the shadows. But the sight of her made Spider-Man's head scatter.

"Careful!" he warned. "Something tells me there's something big about this."

"I'm always careful." Glynda said.

Glynda and the mysterious woman threw different blasts at each other. When Glynda summoned a storm, the ship took the opportunity to disappear into the darkness. She didn't bother to follow.

"Okay, I'm lost." Spider-Man said. "Who are you and what's going on?"

"You're a Huntress." Ruby told the woman who saved them. Her eyes sparkled with admiration. "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

The next thing Ruby knew, she sat in a dark room with no one but Glynda lecturing her.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Glynda said. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby defended. "And why are you mad at me? That guy with the red checkers outfit was as much involved as I was."

"I'll get to him after you." Glynda said. "Now, if it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back… and a slap on the wrist." She swatted the table with her wand making Ruby jump. "But… there is someone here who would like to meet with you."

A new man walked in the room with a plate of cookies in one hand and a cane in the other. He had silver hair, a green suit, and small spectacles. He set the plate down and leaned in taking a good look at the girl sitting down.

"Ruby Rose. You… have silver eyes."

"Uh… thanks." Ruby said feeling uncomfortable at the comment.

While the man, named Ozpin, interviewed Ruby, Spider-Man sat alone in another room identical to the one Ruby was in.

"Hello!" he called out. "Anyone here? Look, I only let myself get caught 'cause I want some answers, so someone come talk to me."

In a few minutes, Ozpin and Goodwitch walked in with Ruby screaming in excitement running down the hallway. The door closed behind the two as they confronted Spider-Man.

"Hello there." Ozpin greeted. "Mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Spider-Man."

"He's not asking for an alias." Glynda said. "We want to know your real name."

"Sorry." Spider-Man said. "There's a closed agreement you need to sign first."

"Well, then, why don't you tell us why you have no aura?" Glynda asked.

"Our what?" Spider-Man asked.

"Aura." Glynda repeated. "The energy that surrounds all living things. The stronger we are, the more powerful our aura is. You can spin web, walk on walls, and possess great agility, but you have no sign of any aura at all. I'd like to know why."

"I have a theory." Ozpin said. "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh… Dr. Livingstone, I presume."

Ozpin grinned. "I get it now. Sir, it's all right to take off your mask."

"Uh… didn't you hear me?"

"Trust me. If I'm right, then no one here will know who you are."

Spider-Man was hesitant at first, but he eventually removed his mask revealing his face.

"I don't know who he is." Glynda said. "Do you?"

"Not at all." Ozpin said. "What's your name, young man?"

"Peter Parker. And who are you?"

"I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Never heard of it." Peter said.

"How?" Glynda asked. "Everyone in the world has heard of one of the four greatest huntsman academies."

"Correction," Ozpin said, "Everyone in 'this' world."

Both Peter and Glynda widened their eyes as soon as they read between the lines.

"Hold on." Peter said. "Are you saying…"

"Indeed, I am." Ozpin said. "Mr. Parker, I have reason to believe the world you stand on now is not your own."

"But… that's impossible." Glynda said.

"In our line of work, Glynda, you should've figured out by now that anything is possible." Ozpin said. "Peter, why don't you start by telling us what happened to you?"

"Well, I'll try." Peter said. "I don't really know what happened. I rounded up my latest batch of crooks when I got a call from my friend, Harry. He told me his dad made a mysterious discovery he wanted me to see. I went to his company, Oscorp, and both Harry and his dad showed me some kind of crystal. They said it was some kind of meteorite. When I got closer, the crystal glowed and lit up. I think I got zapped. The next thing I know, I found myself under a moon that was blown to bits. If this isn't my Earth, then what is it?"

"Well, for starters," Ozpin said, "This world isn't called Earth; it's called Remnant. I don't suppose you have monsters of Grimm on Earth, do you?"

"Monsters of what?"

"Grimm. Destructive beasts that lay waste to every living thing in their path. It's up to people like me to teach the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses to combat against them and protect the innocent. I am the headmaster of one of the four greatest academies in the four kingdoms."

"This is strange compared to the usual craziness I've been through." Peter said. "I mean, the craziest thing that's ever happened to me was black, vengeful alien slime."

"You don't say." Ozpin said. "Well, Peter, it appears to me that you're stuck in this world, and I know no way to get you home. And as long as you're here, you have no records of existence and no home to go to. So I would like to offer you a deal. Believe it or not, I have a surplus of connections. I'm going to see to it that we find a way to return you home."

"If I don't technically exist here, what do I do in the meantime?" Peter asked.

"Well, as Spider-Man, I'd imagine you'd swing around town doing the same thing you did to Torchwick to any other crook. They've been unusually active lately, and they just keep spreading fear. Grimm are naturally drawn to negativity, so I'm hoping you'd put all that on hold. As Peter Parker, however, I was thinking of hiring you as my personal assistant. You'd be paid well and would take in some of the information of this world along the way."

Peter thought for a moment. "Well, I don't usually like sitting around waiting for an answer. I've got friends and family at home, including my girl, Mary Jane. But I don't really see any other way… unless clicking my heels three times saying 'there's no place like home'."

"I don't understand what that's supposed to mean, but I seriously doubt that's going to work." Ozpin said.

"Well, if it means I still get to save people," Peter said, "Then I made my decision."

On the airship full of new students, Peter Parker stood gripping his bag that held his Spider-Man costume. He kept it zipped tight so no one could catch a glimpse. He looked around and saw the same red-hooded girl he met the other night. She was talking to her half-sister, Yang, who was proud of her for attending.

"I guess she got applied." Peter thought to himself.

Peter's eyes were drawn to the news screen. Near the center was a mug shot of the red-headed criminal he fought alongside Ruby.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." The reporter announced. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The image then changed to a bunch of people with different animal parts on their bodies. They were all holding up protest signs that read "We are not animals!" There was also a logo of a red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril." The other reporter said. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

The TV was cut short with Glynda's hologram appearing. Everyone watched and listened.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Out world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a tast, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." That's when the feed ended.

"No pressure." Peter said to himself. He looked out and saw a castle-like school shining like its name. "Holy Hogwarts, Batman. I guess that's Beacon. Don't worry, everyone. I'll be back home before you know it."

* * *

Two sailors were busy packing a ship full of crates. When they loaded one, they were approached by a woman they never met before.

"Excuse me." The woman said. "Can either of you help me? I… I don't know where I am."

The two sailors looked at each other before turning back. "What?"

"I… I don't know what happened." The woman continued. "I was just at home, cooking myself a dinner, and the next thing I know, I'm right here."

"All right, ma'am." One sailor said. "We'll help you out. What's your name?"

The woman took a deep breath before stroking her red hair aside. "My name is Mary Jane Watson. And I'd like to know where I am."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I have been making a list of every good show Spider-Man might be great at crossing over. And right now, I am the most into RWBY. I believe I can make this into a great story if I play the cards right. Please, leave your comments about what you think. Any insight may help._


	2. Shining Beacon

After the airship landed, Peter ran right through the hallways. Behind the great hall, he encountered two men. One was skinny and had circular glasses and the other one had a rotund figure and a mustache that covered his mouth.

"Hi. I'm Peter Parker. I'm new."

"Great to meet you, fellow Peter. I am Professor Port. This here is Dr. Oobleck."

"It's always nice to meet someone new." Dr. Oobleck took a sip of his coffee. "Still, it is rather strange to hear that Ozpin has suddenly hired someone out of the blue."

"You must have done something big to get on his good side." Professor Port said.

"I guess you could say that." Peter said nervously. It was obvious that neither Ozpin nor Glynda had told anyone about him wearing a spider costume and fighting a gangster. "Well, Oz wants me to see him before the ceremony."

"Well, don't keep him waiting." Dr. Oobleck said.

Peter turned from the two teachers and continued down the hallway. There, he saw Ozpin looking at a security video. There were students walking into the hall. As soon as he saw Peter, he lowered his scroll and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Parker." Ozpin said. "It's great to see you. I was hoping to run some questions by you before the ceremony starts."

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"Your powers, for example." Ozpin said. "You weren't born with them, were you?"

"No, I won them on a quiz show." Peter joked. "But for real… About four years ago, I was on a school field trip to a company called Oscorp to see a radioactive experiment at work. During the procedure, a spider climbed down and got radioactive. It then crawled its way to my hand and bit me. About a day later, I started to develop spider powers."

"A radioactive spider-bite gave you the ability to walk on walls and shoot web out of your wrists?"

"Well, not the web part." Peter reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of metal cuffs with little switches at the front. "I designed these web shooters and created a chemical compound that acts similar to web. But the wall-crawling was a gift from the spider, yes. Also got super agility, heightened intelligence, the proportional strength of a spider, and a sixth sense that warns me of danger. I call the last one my Spider Sense."

"That must make it easy to catch criminals."

"Not all of them. Back at New York, I have a strange habit of running into people who somehow gain incredible powers. Most of those guys are people I know the police couldn't handle. So it's up to me to stop them."

"I see. Thank you, Peter. Now, I feel more confident about the next thing I tell you."

"And what's that?"

Ozpin climbed up to the back side of curtains and slightly opened them. Ozpin looked at the crowd of new students and found the one he was looking for. "Tell me, Peter, do you recognize her?"

Peter looked out and recognized the red-hooded girl being given a pamphlet by a pale girl with white hair and a white dress. "Yeah. That's the girl I met when I got here. We fought those gangsters together."

"Her name is Ruby Rose." Ozpin said. "Years ago, her parents came to this academy and received plenty of honors. I see similar potential in her. But if the wrong people ever found out about her existence, she would have a target painted on her back."

"Why would anyone be threatened by her?" Peter asked.

Ozpin glared deeper at Ruby's face staring at her silver eyes. "Like I said, she has potential; the same kind her mother had. Now, she's good in a fight, there's no doubt about that. But she has plenty of flaws in her battle and she only sees the world in black and white. Do you think you can keep an eye on her?"

"Me?" Peter asked. "Why? Is she that important?"

"Very." Ozpin said. "Just something to think about. Now, come on. It's time to start the ceremony."

Peter walked on up to the stage right behind Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin approached the microphone ready to speak.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Peter could hear the sounds of students whispering to each other. He then heard as Glynda took the stage while Ozpin stood back.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Peter returned backstage with Ozpin and Glynda still thinking about Ozpin's words.

"That's some pretty deep stuff." Peter said.

"I said what I believed." Ozpin said. "Knowing stuff is a step in the right direction, but there's no substitute to real experience. And tomorrow, we'll be testing them out in the field."

"It won't only evaluate their original skills," Glynda continued, "It will also determine how they work in teams."

"You have teams?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Glynda said. "It's always a good team of four. We name them based on their initials."

"For example," Ozpin said, "A team made up of people named Rio, Nester, Carmen, and Hannah would be named Team RNCH."

"Ranch?" Peter asked before noticing. "Oh, I get it." He then yawned. "Well, I'm getting tired. If that's all you wanted me for…"

"Actually, there's one more issue." Ozpin said. "I'm afraid your living quarters won't be ready until after initiation tomorrow. So you're gonna have to spend the night with the students in the ballroom."

"What?" Peter gasped. "That blows!"

"Can't be helped." Ozpin said taking Peter's bag. "Don't worry. I'll keep your costume safe in my office. We can't risk any nosy students peeking into your private life, can we?"

Peter sighed. "All right. I'll get a sleeping bag."

As soon as Peter was out of sight, Glynda turned her attention to Ozpin.

"Sir, Mr. Parker's living arrangements are ready now. Why would you have him spend the night with the students?"

"The initiation tomorrow is supposed to help students grow closer together." Ozpin said. "Let's call this Peter's initiation."

* * *

It was a hard time for Peter to find a clear spot for him to rest. He wrapped his arm around a sleeping bag looking for a place.

"This is great." He thought to himself sarcastically. "How am I supposed to sleep if there are new students everywhere?"

"Hey, you!" a familiar voice called.

Peter turned around and saw Ruby approaching him with her sister behind her. Peter was nervous since this was their second time meeting, but she didn't know it.

"Uh, hi." Peter said nervously.

"I know you." Ruby said.

"Uh, no, you don't." Peter said.

"Don't play dumb with me. You were standing right behind Ozpin at the ceremony."

At first, Peter felt silly. Then, he let out a silent sigh of relief. "Yeah, of course. I'm Peter Parker. I'm the new teaching assistant here."

"Nice to meet you, Peter. My name's Ruby."

"And I'm Yang, her sister. So… what are you doing here?"

"My home isn't ready yet." Peter said. "So I'm gonna be spending the night here."

"You see that, Ruby." Yang told her sister. "Already, you're making a new friend. Told you there's friends all around you."

Ruby looked at the wall and saw a lone girl reading near the dimly-lit corner of the room. She had black hair with a black bow wrapped on top. Her yellow eyes were glued to the book in her hand.

"That girl…" Ruby said.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really." Ruby said. "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"What happened this morning?" Peter asked.

"Apparently, Ruby literally sneezed a storm in the courtyard." Yang said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Well, now's your chance, Ruby, to talk to her." Yang grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her to the black-haired girl in the corner.

"This is going to go well." Peter thought to himself following them. The mystery girl lifted her eyes and saw the three approaching her.

"Hello!" Yang said in a sing-song voice. "I believe you two may know each other."

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" Blake asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ruby said nervously. "My name's Ruby. But you can call me Crater…" She lost herself and was embarrassed. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"So… what's your name?" Yang asked.

"…Blake." The girl answered with a sigh.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. …I like your bow. It goes great with your… pajamas."

That was awkward for everyone.

"I'm Peter. I'll be helping the teachers around here." Blake didn't change her expression.

" _Sheesh, and I thought Melinda May was stoic._ " Peter thought to himself.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes, it's lovely." Blake said. "Almost as lovely as this book… that I will continue to read… as soon as you leave."

"Here's something new." Peter said. "It's called ' _please_ '."

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Blake asked.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked.

"Your book." Ruby said. "Does it have a name?"

"Well…" Blake said, "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

" _Real Jekyll and Hyde thing, I see._ " Peter thought to himself.

"I love books." Ruby said. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

For the first time in the night, Blake couldn't help but chuckle. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will." Ruby replied. "As a girl, I wanted to be like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"Wow." Peter said sounding a little impressed. "That's pretty ambitious for a kid."

"Yeah." Blake agreed. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here." Ruby said. "To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang cheered forcing a hug on Ruby.

"Cut it out!" Ruby shouted before punching Yang, which lead to a cartoonish fight.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Peter said.

"What in the world is going on over here?" a new girl's voice shouted. It was the same white-haired girl who gave Ruby the pamphlet earlier. She stormed in toward the fight interrupting the two girls. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

When Ruby and the white-haired girl made contact with each other's eyes, they both jumped and spoke simultaneously.

"Oh, not you again!"

"Did I miss something?" Peter asked.

"That storm sneeze I talked about?" Yang asked. "Weiss was at the front of it."

"Guys, Weiss is right." Ruby said. "People are trying to sleep."

"Oh, so _now_ , you're on my side?" Weiss asked condescendingly.

"I'm always on your side!" Ruby argued.

"What's your problem with my sister?" Yang asked. "She's just trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss shouted.

"Hey!" Peter shouted getting the four girls' attention. "Look, you're all getting on each other's nerves. I get it. But we certainly don't need any arguing on the first night here. So why don't you all return to your sleeping bags and get a better mood for tomorrow?"

"But she was the one who…" Weiss tried to say.

"It doesn't matter!" Peter shouted. "Just go to sleep!"

With a sigh, Weiss returned to her side of the room. Ruby and Yang looked at each other before returning to their bags.

"Way to stick to your guns, Mr. Parker." Blake said.

"Just Peter, please. Mr. Parker was my father." Blake stared at him with judgmental looks. "Sorry, I tend to make bad jokes a lot."

"All right." Blake said before blowing out the candle beside her.


	3. The First Step

Peter Parker was standing with Ozpin and Glynda near the edge of a cliff that hovered over the Emerald Forest. Peter just got a new bit of information from Ozpin.

"So this White Fang…" Peter said. "They're a bunch of Faunus who hate being treated like animals and became terrorists?"

"Not always." Ozpin said. "Once, they were a pacifistic group that rallied for Faunus rights. But when leadership changed, they became more violent. They even killed people, but they believe it's necessary. You understand?"

"Basically." Peter said. "Back at New York, there was a similar thing, but instead of people with animal parts, we have men and women who developed powers from their natural bodies. Mutants. Inhumans. The public wasn't easy on them either. And like the White Fang, they also had violent groups fighting for rights."

Peter stopped when a group of students came into view. Ozpin leaned toward Peter hoping to whisper. "We'll compare more notes later." When the new students formed a row, Ozpin approached them all. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda addressed. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin continued. "So it is in your best interest o be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Peter took a look at Ruby again and saw that she seemed shattered with that piece of information. He continued to listen to Ozpin.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

One boy with blonde hair nervously raised his hand. "Yeah… Um… Sir…"

"Good!" Ozpin said without listening to the blonde boy. "Now, take your positions."

Every new student took a pose ready for what was about to happen… except for the blonde kid who was still raising his hand. One by one, students were flung into the air far into the forest from big springing pads.

"Uh, sir. I've got, um… a question. So, this landing strategy thing… What is it? You're like dropping us off or something?"

"No, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said. "You will be falling."

"Oh, uh, I see." Jaune said. "So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"So what exactly is a landing stategYYYYYYY!" Jaune asked before being the last to be flung into the air.

Meanwhile, Ozpin just continued to sip from his own coffee.

"Are they going to be okay?" Peter asked. "I'll be honest, throwing your own students from a cliff with catapults doesn't seem like a teacher thing to do."

"You should see the teachers at Atlas." Ozpin said. "Don't worry, Peter. I wouldn't have sent them out there if I didn't think they'd handle it. As long as they all work together, there's nothing they can't overcome."

* * *

Deep in the middle of the forest, there was a dark cave with a large, metallic figure inside. It was shaped like a spider, but it was he size of three bears. It was a Spider-Slayer.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this is short, but this was all I could come up with to add Peter Parker into the story during the First Step. But I'll be uploading the next chapter soon. Comment please.


	4. The Emerald Forest

On top of the cliff, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Peter Parker were looking through their surveillance devices. They both saw a boy with green clothes meeting up with a girl with orange hair and a pink skirt.

"The last pair has been formed, sir: Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glynda informed. "Poor boy. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat."

"Jaune." Peter said. "He's that guy with the questions, right?"

"Jaune Arc." Ozpin said without taking his eyes off his tablet. "Doesn't show a lot of promise, but that is the case sometimes."

"Amen." Peter said. "I was that way once. Then I got a spider bite. From wallflower to wall-crawler."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Glynda said. "At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

* * *

After meeting and unlocking Jaune's aura, Pyrrha went with him until they stood in the mouth ofa dark cave. They traveled in while Jaune held onto a torch lighting their way.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch." Jaune said. "Could you at lease humor me for, like, five more feet?"

Suddenly, Jaune tripped and his torch landed in a puddle. With that, the two couldn't see anything in front of them. They had to use their hands to feel what might be in front of them.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune guessed.

"No, it's…" Pyrrha said, "I don't know what to make of it."

They continued down until they caught a flickering glow. The closer they got, the more clearly they could see the light.

"This must be the relic." Jaune said placing his hand on it. "Odd. It feels like some kind of lightbulb." He continued feeling around and felt a large, metal figure in front of him. He then felt something new. "Huh, what's this? It feels like some kind of button. What could…" He pushed it.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said nervously.

Suddenly, more lights began to turn on. When the lights began to shine, the figure became loud and clear, and the sight of it took Jaune and Pyrrha by surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed in a girly tone.

* * *

"Uh, Professor Ozpin…" Peter said nervously.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Ozpin asked.

"Remember what I told you about my Spider Sense, and how it always warns me if something bad is about to happen."

"You're not saying…" Glynda said.

"Something's wrong." Peter said. "Really wrong."

Peter swiped at the screen until he caught sight of the cave and Pyrrha running out of it. Right behind her, the mouth of the cave was shattered by a large, metallic spider busting out. Jaune Arc was hanging off of the lightbulb screaming for help.

"Oh, no!" Peter gasped in shock. "A Spider-Slayer? Here? How?"

"Peter, do you know what that is?" Glynda asked.

"A Spider-Slayer! It's a robot built to kill me! But I haven't seen one of those in ages! They're in danger! I've got to help them!"

"You can't." Glynda said. "We're not allowed to interfere."

"Look at this thing." Peter said. "By the state of it, it's out of control. It's going to attack the students. I can't just ignore it!"

"They're Huntsmen and Huntresses in training." Glynda said. "They can handle it."

"But I'm the only one who knows how they work." Peter said. "By the time they do destroy it, it might already hurt someone or worse!"

"Go, Mr. Parker." Ozpin said surprising Glynda.

"Professor…"

"We told the students that our instructors will not intervene," Ozpin said, "But technically, Spider-Man is not an instructor. I can't very well help that, can I?"

"Thank you, Professor." Peter said as he reached into his bag. He pulled out his costume and put it on.


	5. Players and Pieces

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Ruby called out as she fell to the group below her. But in midair, she was impacted by Jaune Arc, who was thrown along with her to a tree branch.

"Uh… what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune said nervously.

"Uh…" Blake said to Yang, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Before anyone could say anything else, an Ursa yelled as it fell forward. Right behind it was Nora, who was celebrating, and Ren who was exhausted.

"Aw." Nora said. "It's broken."

"Nora." Ren said with a heavy breath. "Please, don't ever do that again." He raised his head again only to find Nora missing. "What the…"

Nora was behind a golden rook relic and admiring it. She took it and sang in glee. "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle."

"NORA!" Ren shouted.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

Before anyone could say anything else, everyone was caught by the sight of trees being mowed down along with the Spider-Slayer chasing after Pyrrha Nikos. And right behind them, Spider-Man came swinging and landing right in front of the robot.

"Hey, if you want to crush somebody, crush me!" Spider-Man called out.

In the Spider-Slayer's point of view, it highlighted Spider-Man and listed him as "primary target".

"Spider-Man?" Ruby asked.

"Kids!" Spider-Man called out.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out.

"Ruby!" Yang called out as her sister jumped out of the trees.

"Yang!" Ruby called out.

"Nora!" Nora called out.

"Uh… is that a guy in a spider costume fighting a giant spider robot?" Blake asked.

Finally, Yang got the opportunity to yell with eyes flashing red and a firey explosion around her. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

Everyone paused for two seconds exactly, even the Spider-Slayer. When it ended, a large, black bird Grimm hovered overhead. On its side, Weiss Schnee was hanging on for her life.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Weiss called out.

"How did you even get up there?" Spider-Man asked.

"I don't know." Ruby answered. "It just sorta happened."

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby denied.

"She's falling." Ren observed as Weiss lost her grip and fell.

As soon as Jaune saw Weiss falling, he immediately jumped and caught her in his arms. He thought he was finally doing something cool, but when he found out how high he was, he lost his cool and only served to break Weiss' fall.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically while Pyrrha fell to the rest of the group.

"Great. The gang's all here. Now, we can die together." Yang commented.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said before running towards the Spider-Slayer.

"RUBY, WAIT!" Spider-Man yelled.

But Ruby wasn't listening. She shot her scythe, but she had no affect on the machine. The Spider-Slayer set its targeting system back at her. Shen she tried to slice at it, the machine counterattacked with a swipe of one of its legs. Ruby was thrown back across the field.

"RUBY!" Spider-Man shouted. He was about to start swinging, but he instantly saw a white blur flow right past him.

The Spider-Slayer aimed a gun turrent on Ruby and fired. Ruby closed her silver eyes and prepared for the end… but it didn't come.

"You are so childish."

When Ruby opened her eyes, she saw an ice pillar between the Spider-Slayer and the two girls before him, Ruby and Weiss, who was the one who made the ice pillar with her sword, Myrtenaster. Weiss turned her head and continued to berate her partner.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit… difficult… but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby said getting back up. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

Weiss created a big ice wall separating the humans from the machine. Meanwhile, the Nevermore was circling above them. Ruby and Weiss ran back to the group.

"So the Nevermore's one thing," Pyrrha said, "But what the heck is that thing?"

"It's called a Spider-Slayer." Spider-Man explained. "It was built by a guy named Smythe to kill me."

"Look, there's no sense dilly-dallying." Weiss said. "Our objectives are those relics."

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune recapped. "That's an idea I can get behind."

"If only it was that easy." Spider-Man said. "I've fought a lot of robot just like that, and they do not give up. But you're right. You kids gotta be safe."

Each pair picked up their pieces and ran off. At the same time, the Spider-Slayer finally broke through the ice wall and chased after them. The kids and Spider-Man were also being chased by the Nevermore. Eventually, the chase lead up to a ruined series of structures like an old temple resting under the cliffs.

"Well, that's just great!" Yang yelled annoyed.

The Spider-Slayer bursted into the scene while the Nevermore flew up above. The machine was readying its guns while the Grimm launched several sharp feathers toward the humans. They dodged the feathers and lasers. The groups separated. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are stuck fighting the Nevermore in the middle of the temple area while Spider-Man helped Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren fight against the Spider-Slayer at the edge of the forest.

"Come here, you overgrown mechanical bull ride!" Spider-Man cried out as he swung around it. "I've got a garbage dump with your name on it!"

Suddenly, a black glow surrounded the robot and it stopped moving. It looked like it tried to budge, but couldn't. Spider-Man landed next to the kids.

"What just happened?" Spider-Man asked.

"Who cares?" Jaune asked. "At least it's stopped!"

Spider-Man looked and saw Pyrrha reaching her arms toward the Spider-Slayer and putting on a struggling face. "Well, that's one mystery solved," he thought to himself.

"So how do we destroy it?" Ren asked.

"I've had experience with this thing before." Spider-Man said. "The last one I fought, I had to drop off the top of a skyscraper to break. So unless you have something that can equal the force of a thousand-foot drop…"

Nora smiled. "I think I can arrange that. I'll need some momentum though."

"I think the guy in red can help with that." Jaune said. "The rest of us will have to keep this robot busy."

Suddenly, Pyrrha fell exhausted and the Spider-Slayer began to move again like it broke out of a prison. Spider-Man and Nora moved to higher ground while Jaune and Ren fought against the robot. The Spider-Slayer attempted to swipe, but Jaune and Ren dodged out of the way.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man shot a webline to the top of a pillar and gave the other end to Nora.

"Remember," Spider-Man said. "Swing in a circle as fast as you can until you think you're ready."

"Gotcha." Nora said.

Spider-Man swung back to the fight against the Slayer. He shot several web pellets until the Slayer turned its attention back at the wall-crawler. It swung a claw, but Spider-Man dodged it. It swung another, and this one connected. Spider-Man was thrown into a tree. The Slayer attempted to finish him off, but Spider-Man dodged the next claw strike and shot a lot of web sticking the claw to the tree he was at. He shot it so much, it became difficult for the Slayer to remove its claw.

"Did your motherboard tell you to keep your killer claws to yourself?" Spider-Man quipped.

Just then, Nora gained enough momentum to leap into the air and dive straight down to the Spider-Slayer. She raised her hammer and slammed it as soon as he fell on top of the Slayer's head leaving more than a large dent. His claw was removed from the tree, but the force of the damage left it cut open and loose from the wrist.

"Wow, this thing's tough!" Nora said. "Any other ideas?"

Spider-Man turned and saw Ruby and the other girls jumping from one wall to another fighting the Nevermore. Yang jumped inside of its beak and shot blasts from her gauntlets down its throat.

Jaune observed the wounded claw and the dent that Nora made. He then formulated a plan.

"You, spider guy," Jaune said, "Help them. We'll finish this thing off."

"You sure?" Spider-Man asked.

"Positive." Jaune said. "Just go on!"

Spider-Man turned and shot a web before swinging toward the girls. Meanwhile, Jaune and the others formed up.

"Pyrrha," Jaune shouted, "Try to get its wounded claw over its head."

"Got it!" Pyrrha said as she ran to the Slayer's side. She jumped over while the Slayer tried to grab her with its wounded claw.

"Everyone, go for the wrist!" Jaune shouted.

Ren and Pyrrha shot their bullets and shields towards the Slayer's wrist before it could move its claw back. Suddenly, the claw snapped off and impaled its head's plate.

Nora took the swinging web again and flew up once more before slamming its head again. This time, the claw went straight through and the Slayer was flipped. Jaune and the others ducked as the Slayer was flung over the cliff and into tha foggy chasm below.

While Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora celebrated, Spider-Man swung until he got a kick at the Nevermore's face. He landed on the side of a wall and stuck there.

"You're not a monster!" he taunted. "You're a dodo!"

Spider-Man looked and saw that Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang were setting up for something and saw it as his opportunity to help. He swung back toward the Grimm and landed on top of his head. He thwipped two threads of web to the sides of its beak and tugged like a carriage driver. He steered the Nevermore until it hit the side of the cliff. He jumped off at the last second and shot the last webs in his shooters sticking its tail to the base.

"Looks like all those quarters I spent on Li'l Joe's mechanical bull finally paid off." Spider-Man commented. He turned and saw Blake and Yang setting up the rope like a slingshot while Ruby was setting up to be shot. Weiss used her glyphs to pull on her readying for position.

"Only you can think of a plan like this." Weiss sneered.

"Can you hit it?" Ruby asked

Weiss grinned a small smug. "Can I?"

"…Can…"

"Of course, I can!" Weiss replied annoyed at Ruby.

Suddenly, Ruby was shot straight to the Nevermore until its neck was caught in Ruby's scythe. She ran up the side of the cliff dragging the Grimm from its web trap and when Ruby made it to the top, the Nevermore's head was torn off. Like the Spider-Slayer, the Nevermore's body fell to the chasm. Everyone finally caught their breath and Spider-Man just stared.

"Note to self: don't get on the bad side of any of these kids." he said to himself as he refilled his web shooters and swung away.

* * *

Peter Parker stood at the side of the room next to the other teachers as Ozpin was announcing teams.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, lead by… Cardin Winchester."

After Team CRDL soaking in the applause, they moved away for the next team that Ozpin introduced.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR, led by… Jaune Arc. Congratulations, young man."

Jaune looked surprised before his team moved away for…

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will together as Team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose."

Both Ruby and Weiss looked surprised while Yang was proud of her younger sister.

Ozpin looked out at the crowd cheering while Peter also stared at pride at the students.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."

* * *

In a dark room, Roman Torchwick studied several tampered maps. He was done with a phone call. Suddenly, a man in a black mask came in and presented something.

"What do we have here?" Torchwick asked accepting a metal canister. He found the valve and opened it up. He was disappointed when he saw the contents inside. "A pile of dirt. Not cool." He threw it aside. "Anything else?"

"Yes, sir." The masked man said. "We got a response from the leader of the Demons. He's agreed to meet with you."

"Good." Torchwick said. "I've got an offer Mr. Li won't be able to refuse."

Suddenly, he heard something shifting behind him. When Torchwick turned, he saw the dirt he observed a second earlier grew and multiplied. When there was enough, it took the form of a man that amazed Torchwick and his associates… a man made of sand.


	6. The Badge and the Burden

Ever since the events at the Emerald Forest, people wouldn't stop talking about the appearance of Spider-Man. Some of the students believe he was some kind of spider Faunus. It was a popular theory, but some others are skeptical that he even exists. The only people who saw him were Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Some students believed them, but others wanted more than just the word of eight students.

Peter was walking down the hallway looking through the information on his new scroll. He was currently looking through the info on Atlas.

" _Yikes._ " He commented. " _That's a whole lot of corrupt politics. Guess Remnant's not so different from Earth after all._ "

"Weiss!"

Peter stopped and followed the familiar voice. He turned his head around the corner and saw Ruby confronting a frustrated Weiss Schnee.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Weiss said angrily. "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a chld, and you've only continued to do so!

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting like a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." She turned and stormed away.

" _Trouble in paradise, I see._ " Peter thought to himself. He saw Ruby's face of sadness and confusion. He was about to step up to talk to her, but suddenly, he saw Ozpin standing there. "Whoa! Where did he come from?" He continued to watch and listen.

"Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin said.

"Is she right?" Ruby asked in doubt. "Did you make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin replied with a slight laugh. "It's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I wouldn't consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you? Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you? You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time to think about how you uphold it."

Taking the advice to heart, Ruby turned and walked away. Ozpin turned his head and smiled.

"You can come out now, Mr. Parker."

Peter exited the corner and approached the headmaster.

"That… Wow." Peter said. "That's like Dumbledore-level wise."

"I assume that's another Earth reference." Ozpin said. "I also believe that you completely understand my advice."

"Maybe." Peter said. "It's why I became a superhero."

"Not here." Ozpin said. "Let's talk in my office."

Peter followed Ozpin to his office. They both sat.

"All right, Mr. Parker." Ozpin said pouring another cup of coffee. "Tell me more."

"Well, you know how I got my powers."

"Radioactive spider-bite, if I recall."

"Yeah. What I didn't tell you was what happened after. You see, my parents died in a plane crash when I was little. The only people left to raise me were my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. It wasn't an easy life and we were nearly broke, but they were happy regardless. So when I discovered my powers, I thought it was the perfect way to make a few bucks. So I went on game shows, performed live stunts, and even participated in a wrestling event.

"Then, one night, a cat burglar passed me. The cops wanted me to stop him, but I didn't want to get involved, so I stayed out of it. That same night, I learned that my house was broken in. A man held my aunt and uncle at gunpoint and took the keys to the car. Uncle Ben thought he found an opening, so he went to stop him and…" He fell silent.

"I'm sorry." Ozpin said.

"That's not the end of it." Peter said. "With my powers, I could catch up with the killer. I cornered him in an alleyway, but when I got a good look at him, I recognized him as the cat burglar I let get away. If I had stopped him when I did, hen Uncle Ben could've been alive."

"That sounds horrible." Ozpin said. "I'm sorry I had to make you relive it."

"Yeah. I don't know why I just admitted it." Peter said. "Do you know what it's like to not do something you were supposed to do and get punished for it?"

Ozpin looked down and frowned. "Like I told Ms. Rose, I've made an inordinate amount of mistakes. A lot of them could have been avoided. But it's not our mistakes that make us what we are. What matters is what comes next."

"That's why I decided to protect the innocent." Peter said. "Sure it's not easy and people don't always appreciate it, but my Uncle Ben had a philosophy. It was probably the last advice he ever gave me. 'With great power comes great responsibility'."

"Your Uncle Ben sounds like a wise man." Ozpin said.

"He was." Peter said. He then shook himself and changed the subject. "Not that this isn't important, but what about your plan for me? You said you'd find a way to send me home."

"Right, I am working on that." Ozpin said. "I believe our best bet with resources from Atlas."

"Atlas?" Peter asked. "I was just reading about them. Isn't their politics corrupt or something?"

"Some of their cultural elite have questionable methods," Ozpin said, "But there are those in the military who I can trust. In a few months, we are hosting the Vytal Festival where the greatest schools from the four kingdoms come to celebrate our peace. When the general gets here, we'll see what we can do. But there's only one problem."

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"The Spider-Slayer." Ozpin said. "We never actually talked about it after the Emerald Forest."

"Yeah." Peter said. "Come to think of it, you're right. I haven't fought any of those since I put Smythe in prison last year. So how could it possibly get here to Remnant?"

"That brings a better question." Ozpin said. "If something you haven't seen in a year has somehow followed you here, what else?"

That was a question that left Peter stunned and worried.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Just so you know, I am going to have some Spider-Man characters originate in Remnant. One example is Mr. Negative. Another example will appear in the next chapter._


	7. Jaunedice

How did the public get confirmation on Spider-Man's existence? The citizens saw him swinging through the city getting a lay of the land. They have seen huntsmen and huntresses leap from one building to another, but they've never seen anything like Spider-Man. He managed to lose the public's eyes when he had to go back to work. He quickly changed his clothes and ran through the hallways until he made it to Dr. Oobleck's class.

He looked around and saw the students that were supposed to be there, but the teacher was someone else. The man wasn't Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, but a different man. He had on a white lab coat and blonde hair. But his most noticeable feature was the fact that his right arm was missing. All that was there was a metal prosthetic.

"You must be Mr. Parker." The one-armed man said. "Professor Ozpin told me you might be late. My name is Curt Connors."

"Where's Dr. Oobleck?" Peter asked.

"Well, like I told the students when I started class seven minutes ago, Dr. Oobleck called in sick today. I'm substituting for him. Well, better late than never." Dr. Connors turned back to the students. "As I was saying, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution (more popularly known as the Faunus War), humankind was adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now, some Faunus today feel that's an unfair compromise, thus the cause of recent events. I'm certain that some of the Faunus students here at Beacon have faced an unfair amount of discrimination. My condolences."

Velvet nodded her head frowning.

"Me, I find this treatment as unjust. And while the White Fang have noble intentions, their means are extreme to say the least. So then, which event of the Faunus War was thought of to be a turning point? Ms. Schnee?"

"The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss answered.

"Correct. And what was the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

At that moment, Peter saw Cardin Winchester flick a paper football at the back of Jaune's head. Jaune jolted up in response, and Dr. Connors got the wrong idea.

"Ah, Mr. Arc. Good. What's the answer?"

"Uh…" Jaune said nervously. He saw Pyrrha trying to motion the answer to him. "The advantage that the Faunus… had over that guy's stuff… Uh… Binoculars!"

Everyone laughed while Pyrrha smacked her forehead.

"That's incorrect, Mr. Arc." Dr. Connors said shaking his head. "Mr. Winchester, you seem active. What are your thoughts?"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin commented.

" _Man,_ " Peter thought, " _And I thought Flash was mean._ "

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"What?" Cardin asked in an upset tone. "You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer." Pyrrha responded. "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake added. "His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin jumped out of his seating ready for a fight.

"Mr. Winchester!" Dr. Connors shouted. "Take your seat. You and Mr. Arc both see me after class."

* * *

After the other students had gone, the only ones in the room were Jaune, Cardin, Conners, and Peter. Pyrrha had been waiting outside the door for her team leader.

"Dr. Oobleck made notes when he named me the substitute." Dr. Connors said. "Apparently, you've been struggling ever since classes began. I don't know if it's lack of enthusiasm or stubbornness, but I don't care. You've both been accepted into Beacon for a reason, so I know you can do better."

"What do you know?" Cardin asked. "You're not even a Huntsman."

"No, but I do have the kingdom's best interests at heart. And it appears to me that you don't give enough things the credit they need." He reached under his desk and pulled out a rectangular cube with glass walls. Inside the glass, there was a pile of dirt, a wooden branch, and a lizard. "Take this specimen for example. This species has a higher chance for survival than any human being. And do you know why?"

Both Jaune and Cardin were speechless. Neither of them could come up with an answer. But someone could.

"Cellular regeneration." Peter answered. "Some reptiles have the ability to regrow lost limbs."

"Exactly." Dr. Connors said. "I am currently looking for a way to apply that trait to human beings. Professor Ozpin has agreed to fund my research with the hopes that this would help the unlucky Huntsman who lost his leg to a hungry Grimm." He turned back to the students. "And history has as much of an impact. Like Ms. Belladonna said, if we don't learn, we may end up repeating great failures. Dr. Oobleck gave me an assignment to give you if you continued your antics. He wants an essay on pages 51 to 91 by the next class. That's all."

Jaune and Cardin left the classroom disappointed at their new assignment. Peter then left the room soon after leaving Dr. Connors to look over his pet lizard. Peter met up with Jaune as he met up with Pyrrha in the hallway.

"Don't worry about it, Jaune." Peter said. "I had my own Cardin once."

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah." Peter said. "Trust me. It'll get better."

"Thanks, Peter." Pyrrha said.

"No problem." Peter returned as he turned back to go home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Here's something that's bothering me. I don't know if I should make my own version of Forever Fall. I don't really see any way for Peter to contribute to the story other than as an observer. Also, sorry this has been short. Just trying to add Peter Parker to the story as much as I can. Anyway, here's Dr. Connors along with a pinch of foreshadowing._


	8. The Stray

It worked out well for Jaune Arc. Peter heard that he stood up to his bully when it really mattered. But for now, Peter was on patrol through the city of Vale in his costume.

"So it looks like everyone's getting ready for the Vytal Festival." He looked at the dock seeing many foreign newcomers setting foot on Vale soil. "The greatest schools in the four kingdoms. Sounds like a Lord of the Rings setting. Still, looks like it can be fun. And hopefully, these Atlas guys might give me a way home. Hold on a second…"

Spider-Man's eyes were gazed toward a police crime scene. Several officers stood in front of a dust shop with a broken window. He swung and took a look.

"What happened, officers?" Spider-Man asked.

"Whoa!" one officer gasped. "It's you! You're him! I didn't think you were real!"

"Oh, he's real all right!" a familiar voice said cutely. Spider-Man turned and saw Ruby approaching with her team.

"Hey, Spidey!" Yang said. "Never got to thank you for that help with the robot."

"What happened here?" Blake asked.

"Robbery, I think." One detective said. "We don't understand all the details. Tell us one more time what happened, sir."

The officers turned to the skinny old man with rectangular glasses and a silver mustache. "Well, officers, I must say, it's truly unbelievable. You have to be a true believer to truly believe it. I was just about to open up shop, when suddenly, a big gust of dust broke through the window. Cleaned my shelves clean, and my cash register too. And it just as quickly disappeared into the distance."

"You're saying dust broke in here and robbed you?" Weiss asked.

"Well, it didn't seem like dust." The old man said. "It seemed more like… living sand."

Spider-Man widened his eyes at the sound of what he just heard. " _What?_ " he thought to himself. " _He's here too? But I thought he vowed not to pull off another crime._ "

"This doesn't make a lick of sense." An officer said. "Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know," the other one said, "An army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The officers walked away.

"Hmph!" Weiss expressed. "The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asked with an offended tone in her voice.

"My problem? "Weiss asked. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake responded. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Blake's got a point." Ruby said. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. It was also the same night I first met Spider-Man."

"I think it's someone else." Spider-Man said. "The guy said it was like living sand. I know a guy named Flint Marko, and he has the power to become sand."

"So you think it was this Marko guy?" Yang asked.

"I'm not sure." Spider-Man said. "Last time I saw him, he promised he wouldn't commit another crime as long as we… Well, it's complicated to explain."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true." Yang replied.

"HEY, STOP THAT FAUNUS!"

Everyone looked where the shouting came from. They tracked it to the ship that docked at the port. The sailors were chasing a Faunus with a white jacket, blonde hair, and a golden monkey tail.

"You no-good stowaway!" a sailor shouted.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway." The monkey Faunus replied. "Besides, why does the pretty girl not get yelled at?"

Spider-Man looked back at the ship and paused. He stared at the new person who got off the same boat. It was a young woman with a black jacket and red hair. The sight of her made Spider-Man pause himself in shock.

"MJ?" he asked.

When Mary Jane Watson saw Spider-Man, she shared his surprise. They met up around the corner and into an alleyway.

"Peter, is that you?" MJ asked.

"Yes. MJ, what are you doing here? How… When…"

"Believe me, I have a million questions myself." MJ said. "It began a few months ago. I was working a story for the Bugle just minding my own business. Then, without warning, I suddenly found myself on a ship."

"A few months ago." Spider-Man said. "That's about the same time I got here."

"The ship I was on was already on its way to Vacuo, so they said I could look for help when we get there. But I didn't understand anything. That's when I learned…"

"We were sent to another reality." Spider-Man said. "Yeah, figured that out too."

"Then, I hear rumors that Spider-Man was swinging around in Vale. I had to see for myself. Unfortunately, I didn't have any money… Well, not the money they wanted, so I picked up a few small jobs to save up enough money to get here. And it appears that that monkey boy had a more dishonest idea."

"So whatever brought me here also affected you too." Spider-Man summarized. "And not just us. I fought a Spider-Slayer, and I'm pretty sure Sandman's here. It's like all my friends and enemies were pulled from Earth and brought to Remnant."

"But why? MJ asked. "And why us in particular?"

"I don't know." Spider-Man said. "And I'm worried. On one hand, this could mean some friends of mine are here, like Aunt May or Rocket Racer or any of the Avengers. But on the other hand, some of my enemies might be here too, like Mysterio or Vulture or Jameson."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, I'm working with the headmaster of Beacon. He's got this kinda Dumbledore vibe, but he seems good. We're currently working on a way to get home, but it looks like we're going to need a bigger way. Right now, just head to Beacon and explain the situation to him. He'll understand."

"Okay. And Tiger…"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to see you again." MJ smiled as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. She walked away leaving Spider-Man stunned where he was.

* * *

A few days later of searching, Spider-Man found no sign of the Sandman. But what he did find was two Faunus sitting across each other. One was Sun Wukong, the monkey Faunus who ran from the authorities. The other was Blake, who made her cat ears be seen. He swung until he stuck to the wall right above them.

"Whoa!" Sun gasped as the web-slinger landed. "You're the Spider-Man!"

"Blake, you're a Faunus?" Spider-Man asked. 'You learn something new every day."

"Actually, it's good you're here" Blake said. "I'm going to need your help. It's time I told you my past."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Sorry for skipping Forever Fall, but I couldn't find a role for Peter to play there other than an observer. But at least that means I'm one chapter closer to the end. There's just one more chapter left until I can mark this story as completed. Expect an epic fight, surprising characters, and a villain subplot you've never seen before._


	9. Black and White

"Finally, she speaks." Sun said as Blake wrapped her cat ears with a black bow. "Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks… Yeah. Like that."

"What do you mean, you need my help?" Spider-Man asked.

"Sun, Spider-Man, are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Of course!" Sun replied. "I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them."

"Yeah, I've been hearing about them too." Spider-Man added. "They're a bunch of fanatics who's making Faunus look bad."

"That's an understatement." Sun said. "Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me."

Blake took a sip of her drink before the big reveal. "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Both Spider-Man and Sun were caught off guard.

"You were a member?" Spider-Mask asked.

"That's right." Blake assured. "I was a member for most of my life. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protects were being replaced by organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect… out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

"Whoa." Spider-Man said.

"You can say that again." Sun said. "So… have you told your friends any of this?"

"…No." Blake admitted. "Weiss and I got into an argument on whether or not the White Fang was evil, and I accidently slipped that I was one of them. I ran out almost immediately without saying more."

"Well, you gotta tell them the truth." Spider-Man said. "If you tell them what you told us, I'm sure they'd understand."

"I can't." Blake said. "Weiss made it very clear how she sees the White Fang, and these recent robberies only prove her point. But if you're certain it's the work of this man, Flint Marko, then we need to see it for ourselves."

"I got it!" Sun said. "The only way to prove that it is this Marko guy is to go to the place where he would most likely go if he was going to do it and catch him in the act, right?"

"But we don't know where that would be?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well, when I was on the ship," Sun said, "I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"Huge! Big Schnee Company freighter."

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure." Spider-Man said.

* * *

Later that night, Spider-Man swung to where Blake and Sun were located watching the large cargo containers. In his hand was a box of large pepperoni pizza.

"Nice." Spider-Man said. "Good to know that pizza the common factor in every reality."

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked confused.

"Uh… Just a hyperbole." Spider-Man said. "Anyway, who wants a slice. They are my favorite part of stakeouts."

"So… Full disclosure, Spider-Man…" Sun said, "Are you a Faunus?"

"Yes, I have a lemur tail." Spider-Man said sarcastically. "Wanna see a trick?"

"Do you ever be quiet?" Blake asked.

Suddenly, a large plan hovered above the docks. It lowered in the middle of the container area and opened up the hatch. Blake gasped when she saw who came out.

"Is that them?" Sun asked looking at the people in Grimm masks.

"Yes, it's them." Blake confirmed.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Spider-Man asked.

"No. I think deep down, I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

"Hey, what's the hold-up?" a new voice called out. The three looked and saw a familiar human following the Faunus. It was Roman Torchwick. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"Roman Torchwick?" Spider-Man asked. "Haven't seen him in months."

"This isn't right." Blake said. "The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that."

"That's not all." Sun said. "Look."

A team of black cars pulled into the dock. Torchwick smiled as he approached the people who got out. They were wearing black suits, but they also wore fearsome demon masks.

"Who are they?" Spider-Man asked.

"I've heard of them." Sun said. "They're called the Demons, the biggest organized crime gang in Mistral. And that guy there…" He pointed at the only man in a suit who didn't wear a mask. "That's Martin Li. He's Mistral's version of Torchwick. They call him Mr. Negative."

"Torchwick, White Fang, and now, the Demons." Spider-Man said. "What do you think it all means?"

"I don't know." Blake said. "But I intend to find out." She jumped off the roof much to the alarm of Spider-Man and Sun.

"The infamous Mr. Negative." Torchwick said as he approached the Mistral criminal. "We finally meet."

"You went through a lot of trouble to talk to me here so far from my home, Mr. Torchwick." Martin Li said. "You had better hope this is worth my time."

"Right." Torchwick said. "I've come to you with a proposition. I'm working with someone who has an interest in you. With our resources, you could have anything your heart desires. All we ask for is your help with a little job in Anima."

"And your certain this 'someone' you're working with will make good on that?" Li asked.

"Trust me, Mr. N. If we could round up this wild zoo, we can do anything."

Suddenly, Blake jumped behind Torchwick and held her blade to his throat. He didn't move.

"Nobody move!" Blake shoued.

"What is this?" Li asked in surprise. He twitched a little and his eyes started to glow black and white. He shook it off without anyone noticing them.

"Take it easy, everyone." Torchwick said. "Expecially you, little lady."

"Brothers of the White Fang," Blake said removing her bow, "Why are aiding these scum?"

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Torchwick laughed. "The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demanded. Suddenly, she felt something brushing past her feet. She looked down and saw thousands of tiny bits of sand swooping on the ground.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Torchwick said smugly.

The sand formed and piled up until it formed a man. The colors changed showing off his green striped shirt. He held up his hand and changed it into a giant mace. He swung it at Blake, but she dodged it as he missed Torchwick.

"Watch it, you walking sandbox!" Torchwick shouted. "Just take care of her!"

"Torchwick, what is going on?" Li asked in anger.

"Watch yourself, Li." Torchwick said. "Look, I'll explain the whole thing later. Right now you… You literally have a twinkle in your eye."

"What?" Li asked. He then noticed his eyes glowing. Suddenly, his entire skin and hair changed to black and white.

Li yelled in frustration shooting a beam of black-and-white light from his hands. It hit Blake who fell backwards. Sun and Spider-Man jumped next to her.

"You okay, Blake?" Sun asked.

"I… I think so." Blake said. "But that blast. It…"

"Marko!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Spider-Man?" Sandman asked in surprise.

"No, you're supposed to say 'polo'." Spider-Man quipped.

"How?" Sandman asked. "What are you doing here? Even on another planet, I can't get away from you!"

"Why would you want to?" Spider-Man said swinging to a higher area. "What are you working with these crooks and terrorists? I thought you gave up on crime! You let me put you in that canister until we could find a cure to protect your daughter!"

"I'm doing this for my daughter too!" Sandman exclaimed. "I get released, and the first thing I learn is that I am in some kind of Twilight Zone setting worlds away from her. I need to go back. Now, these guys, they promised to help."

"Torchwick, helping?" Spider-Man asked. "Sandy, he's a lowtime crook. And I'm guessing the White Fang guys aren't exactly phycisists."

"Not them." Sandman said. "I'm talking about the people they're working for. They…"

"HEY!" Torchwick said. "No spoilers! Now, if you want to hug your little girl again, Marko, swat the bug!"

"Sorry, web-head." Sandman said as he shot pillars of sand. Spider-Man dodged them while Blake and Sun fought against White Fang Faunus and Demons. The Demons drew swords that had a black-and-white aura around the blades. The big ones had gauntlets with the same glow.

Little do they know, Ruby and a new girl named Penny were approaching the fight. They stood on top of a storage area and watched the fight.

"Blake!" Ruby recognized her missing friend. "And Spider-Man!"

Roman saw Ruby and chuckled. "Hey, Little Red, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Ruby, who are these people?" Penny asked.'

"Penny, stand back!" Ruby said turning to her friend, which turned into a mistake. Mr. Negative raised his hands and shot his blasts to Ruby. She was knocked back.

"Ruby!" Penny shouted. "Don't worry, Ruby! I'm combat ready!"

While Penny hovered several spears out of her backpack and fought against the Demons, Sandman continued to throw sand at Spider-Man.

"You can't keep running forever!" Sandman shouted.

"You can't fight forever!" Spider-Man returned. Suddenly, he ran into Ruby who jumped behind a crate with him to shield against his attack.

"That must be the Sandman, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Spider-Man said. "Look, we need to stop this one bad guy at a time! Let's start with Sandy!"

"Any ideas?" Ruby asked.

"I usually stop him with cement or cold air to mess with his silicates." Spider-Man said. "Or… Wait! Do you have any lightning dust?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ruby said. "But how does that help?"

"Just get ready to shoot him on my mark!" Spider-Man said. He jumped up and shot a webline at the Sandman. He quickly dodged it.

Spider-Man landed on another crate and raised his mask up to his mouth to blow a raspberry. The Sandman growled and threw another sand mace.

"Okay, the mace thing's getting old, Marko." Spider-Man said dodging it. "Now, Ruby!"

Suddenly, with a stream of red rose pedals, Ruby shot up to the sky and fired her Crescent Rose at the Sandman. She fired five shots of lightning that hit him directly.

When the dust cleared, the Sandman wasn't made of sand anymore. Instead, he was see-through. At the same time, Torchwick and Mr. Negative got on a ship as it was getting ready for takeoff with as much Faunus and Demons they could save.

"These kids these days are just getting weirder." Torchwick said. "Well, Mr. N, I suppose we'll continue this back at my place."

As the ship flew off, Spider-Man, Ruby, Blake, and Sun were surrounding the glass Flint Marko.

"Is he…" Blake asked.

"No." Spider-Man said. "Just overheated. When sand becomes superheated, like from a lightning bolt, it crystalizes turning it into glass. He should stay like this until someone shatters it freeing his silicates."

"I'm still wondering one thing." Sun said. "You said you fought this guy a lot before. Well, I've traveled halfway across the world, and I haven't heard one mention of you or this Sandman guy."

"It's… complicated." Spider-Man said. "All that matters is that we caught him and we're one step closer to what's going on." He then thought to himself, " _Still, that thing Marko said. Torchwick's working for someone that can get him back to New York? Who? And can they be trusted?_ "

* * *

When the police came by, Weiss and Yang weren't far behind. The police were setting up Sandman's body to be carefully removed and taken away while everyone involved was being questioned, even Spider-Man. When Weiss and Yang caught up to their team, Ruby tried to cut in.

"Weiss, wait." Ruby said nervously. "It's not what you think. She explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty cat ears and they're actually kind of cute…"

Weiss ignored her and continued her walk until she was face-to-face with Blake, who looked almost ashamed.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the…"

"Stop!" Weiss interrupted. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided… I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blake asked in surprise.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No." Blake answered. "I haven't been since I was younger."

Weiss spouted a bunch of babble to make Blake stop talking. "I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates. And not some…" She looks at Sun and Spider-Man. "Someone else."

Blake was happy to hear her understanding. "Of course."

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered. "Team RWBY is back together!"

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss said pointing at Sun.

"Well, I know how I feel about Spidey!" Yang said. "He's a cool guy. Thanks for helping my little sister."

"Don't thank me." Spider-Man said. "I should be the one thanking her. I wouldn't have caught Sandman without this little scamp."

"Thanks, Mr. Spider-Man." Ruby said.

"Just Spider-Man. Mr. Spider-Man was my father." He chuckled.

Suddenly, Blake widened her eyes when she realized that phrase seemed greatly familiar to her. She had heard a certain teaching assistant say that to her the first night she slept at Beacon. As soon as she remembered, she stared in shock at the web-slinger.

"Peter?"

Everyone paused at Blake's words. Thankfully, the police didn't hear that.

"Uh…" Spider-Man said nervously. "Well… Dang it. MJ warned me about using old jokes."

Ruby widened her silver eyes as she understood the situation and realized who was under the spider mask. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

* * *

Ozpin was watching the group gathered at the docks from his observation tower office with his scroll. There was another message from someone named "Qrow" that read "QUEEN HAS PAWNS".

Ozpin put down his scroll and looked out the window in deep thought.

" _We might need him._ " Ozpin thought to himself. " _He doesn't know the full truth, and I don't know when it's a good time to tell him. I understand him, but I'm still wondering… Is sending Spider-Man home when we need him really the right thing to do?_ "

* * *

Roman Torchwick and Mr. Negative entered a large warehouse all exhausted from the fight. Negative returned to his normal colors as he took a breath.

"How very disappointing, Roman." An alluring woman said as she revealed herself with two teenagers.

"Whoa!" Torchwick chuckled "I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon."

"We were expecting more from you." The woman said.

"Hey, you were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang and wanted us to establish a partnership with the Demons. Not to mention, we lost that idiot, Marko."

"Yes, we did." The woman said. "Luckily, we have some other powerful people on our side. We'll get him back when the time is right. Right now, I'd like to talk about you, Mr. Negative."

"So you're the one who hired Torchwick." Martin Li said. "Tell me, what kind of job would need an operation this big?"

"All will be clear soon." Cinder said. "For now, I'd like to know more about your semblance. I have heard it has a… unique effect."

"You could say that." Li said. "I don't know when I unlocked it—I've had it longer than I can remember—but it's the reason I had to move a lot when I was a child. Anyone who feels the full force of it says they could only feel sadness, fear, despair. And that brings a great risk of attracting any nearby Grimm."

"So what your saying is," the woman said, "You actually generate negativity. Suddenly, your name makes more sense."

"What does that have to do with this job?" Li asked.

The woman looked back at her companions before making a fireball in her hand. "It means you're more useful than we could ever imagine. We have big plans. All we ask is… a little cooperation."

And so ends the story. But this isn't the end. It's not even the end of the beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _And so ends the first volume. And believe me, I've got several new additions to the story of RWBY. I'd like to remind you all of something because some of you didn't read an earlier Author's Note. I was asked why Spider-Man hasn't recognized Dr. Connors. The answer to that is because this Spider-Man hasn't met him yet. I plan on making some of the Spider-Man characters born in the world of RWBY to recreate origin stories. Dr. Connors is one and Mr. Negative is another. I hope everyone gets that. Anyway, until Volume 2._


End file.
